


Teach me to Behave

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, Jason Todd - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, jaydick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel room to themselves, and enough down time during the evening. This can only go one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one neglected bed and a pair of handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Dick has to keep an eye on Jason during these missions, and decides to take Bruce's ultra strict rules to a whole other level. He needs to teach Jason about patience, tolerance, and self-control.

There had been a time in their relationship when they didn’t feel comfortable enough with their intimate evenings taking place in Gotham. Or Blüdhaven, for that matter. They often agreed to take missions out of town together, only for this reason. If Bruce knew how much time they spent slacking and staying in their hotel room with the curtains drawn and neglecting the second queen sized bed in the room, he would have probably been furious. It never got in the way of their mission, really. They just tended to enjoy being away from prying eyes.

Jason was to be very closely watched by Dick, on these missions. He was not to kill anyone, unless absolutely necessary. He was not to partake in any other reckless behavior that could land him in jail. Bruce was very firm with these rules, and promised that if Jason ever broke them, he wouldn’t work with Dick and be hired and paid by Bruce ever again.

Dick had found a fine way of taming Jason’s itch to do just what Bruce had told him not to. It only started as a joke, one evening, when Jason awoke to a strong resistance around his left wrist. Dick insisted that after getting drunk the previous night and nearly killing both of them by screwing with the wrong people and blowing their cover, he was “on probation”. Jason of course didn’t take it seriously, only snickered from the bedroom, peering out of the wide open French doors to where Dick sat on a large, plush couch.

“Sorry,” Jason finally murmured that evening, as the sun was just beginning to set outside, “I didn’t mean to be a bad boy. I promise I’ll be more responsible next time I drink.”

“You won’t be drinking again when we’re working together. Got it?”

Although he had been hungover at the time and felt like vomiting, a blissful smile covered his face when he tilted his head back and sighed at the sound of Dick pulling the _older brother_ tone. The _authoritative_ tone. The _I’m trying to imitate Bruce and exactly what he would say to you_ tone.

It wasn’t that Dick had initially drawn pleasure from just barely restraining Jason while he was passed out drunk, it was the sight of him casually laying there after the fact, occasionally pulling at the handcuff, pretending like he couldn’t get out of it with a simple twist and pull, and most of all the way he spoke to Dick in that fake pout. The view of Jason from where Dick sat on the couch wasn’t half bad, either.

He let Jason lay there for about twenty minutes, mumbling half to himself and yawning loudly, smoothing his dark hair back, and peering down his body to Dick with an amused smirk.

“You’re pretty good at playing Bruce.”

“This isn’t about Bruce –“

“Wha- The way you’re sitting there with your fucking newspaper and little fucking button down polo, and your scotch-whateverthefuck- give me a break, you fuckwad.”

Dick only stood and turned away to hide his smirk from Jason, even as he heard the younger man laughing obnoxiously from the bedroom.

This was the first time that it happened and Dick got the vague idea that Jason liked being handcuffed to the lamp that was thoroughly installed into the wall, not quite knowing what Dick was going to do.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice was closer now, but Jason still wouldn’t open his eyes, “Don’t be mad at me, Jay, I’m doing this for your own good.”

Jason - although he didn’t make it obvious _all_ the time around just _anyone -_ was a very sexual being. And maybe Dick was as well, but he refused to revel in it, and did pretty well to ignore it until the second time he felt inclined to tie Jason up. It only somewhat startled Jason, but Dick would be lying if he’d claimed he didn’t fantasize about the position of power it gave him.

“You are just practicing, aren’t you?” Jason asked innocently with those big blue eyes peering up at Dick. 

But Dick knew that Jason wasn’t so stupid and gullible to actually believe that he was just tying him up for practice. Jason had those _bedroom eyes_ when he agreed to it, after all.

“Yeah,” Dick murmured, pretending to be too preoccupied to notice how Jason snaked his sight through the sinews of Dick’s muscled torso with a hungry, sinister grin.

The small bite at Dick’s leather belt did cause him to look down at Jason, who immediately released it, a small laugh bubbling behind closed lips.

“You know, I would almost swear you’ve been drinking behind my back again.” 

Grumbling, “No,” Jason pushed his knees back against Dick’s thigh and continued stubbornly, “I know that wouldn’t be fair. I’ve been behaving myself, haven’t I? That’s what you told Bruce on the phone earlier.”

Dick’s response was nonexistent until the sharp sensation of teeth through his jeans came down over his thigh, at last he yelped, “Jesus!”

Jason’s face was pushed aside and into the pillow, and pushed in there with the gentle yet somewhat firm placement of Dick’s knee on his cheek.

“You’re not behaving right _now_.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jason protested quietly.

The next time Jason spoke, quite a while later, Dick was securing his right wrist even as he insisted, “It’s too tight.”

“That’s fine. I’m just practicing. Tight isn’t a bad thing.” Dick reminded Jason sternly, watching as the younger man’s long fingers closed inward and then outward, as if to keep the blood flow consistent.

Jason remained beneath him without a fight, only looking up at him and admiring the sharp angles and curves of Dick's face, and body.

“Dick,” Jason finally said, to which Dick only acknowledged with a hum, before he heard Jason mutter, “there’s something your pants.”

Shutting his eyes to build up some patience, he glanced down at Jason, who seemed entirely serious about what he’d said. Instead of even trying to make up an excuse, he watched Jason’s full lips part as if he wanted so desperately to say something. Finally the younger of the two spoke lowly, “I knew you were enjoying this.”

The rope that Dick was using to tie Jason’s wrists to the sturdy frame of the bed slipped out of his hands easily, after he tied the last knot.

Jason lifted his body in an attempt to stop Dick from getting off of the bed when the phone began to ring loudly.

Dick spoke to Bruce for too long, sitting on the stiff chair beside the bed that they both slept in. The intimacy of the trip had been long overdue. Granted, it was only the third day, but by the second day Jason felt as if he was going to actually lose it if Dick continued to keep his cool, calm and collected attitude.

The moment Dick hung up the phone, Jason started up, “I know we haven’t done this in a while, but this new found fetish of yours isn’t going to work for me.”

Popping a pillow mint into his mouth, Dick asked in that deep, sultry voice that he always used when him and Jason were _alone_ and he _wanted something_ , “What do you mean?”

Jason’s legs were really a force to be reckoned with, and if he wasn’t so worried about his back cramping from contorting himself in some sort of pretzel twist that Dick could easily pull off, he would have locked the older man’s neck between his thighs and squeezed until he agreed to untie him.

The sneer on Jason’s face was almost comical as Dick held an unwrapped mint up to his lips, “Want one?”

“Oh, I want a lot of things,” Jason chuckled darkly before glaring up at Dick.

“Like what?” Dick asked, his mouth half full now with fucking mints that Jason would have loved to lodge down his fucking throat when he stood and waltzed to the foot of the bed, and then opened the large French doors again.

“Like your jaw to be broken.”

“Ouch,” Dick responded halfheartedly. Once he was standing in front of the French doors, with the low-lighting of the main room making prominent every muscle in his back and arms, he pulled his shirt off, and then threw it carelessly to the foot of the bed near Jason’s ankles.

“We’re supposed to meet that guy from Barcelona at eleven, right?” Dick asked Jason, who now refused to respond. Instead he listened to Dick, and watched him. Watched him circle the large, cherry wood table at the center of the main room, and glance over to the clock just as carelessly as his every other movement, “It’s only seven right now.”

Jason shut his eyes the way that Dick had earlier, to gather some patience, to strain his eyes away from Dick’s impeccable body, or what he could see of it. He breathed in and out in an attempt to calm himself, begging his body with his mind to ease the pulsating heat in his groin, where he was now only half-hard.

He counted and measured the footsteps that would come dangerously close to the room, stop, and then continue to stroll around the marble floors. As hard as it was not to open his eyes, he knew that it would only make matters worse. It would only make him harder, and it would possibly keep Dick out there, away from him, only ghosting over by the bed for a brief moment each time. 

“You okay, in there?” Dick finally asked from a distance after it seemed Jason had his eyes closed for too long.

“Fine, just hating you right now.”

“That’s not very nice.” Dick acknowledged with a click of his tongue, once again strolling towards the room. His voice was closer now, but Jason still wouldn’t open his eyes, “Don’t be mad at me, Jay, I’m doing this for your own good.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Jason immediately informed Dick, taking in the scent of his cologne and putting as much effort as he could to ignore how much he loved the scent and warmth of Dick when he sat beside him on the bed.

“Why don’t you open up your eyes?”

“I don’t want to look at you right now.”

“Why not?” that fucking voice that he used was still getting to Jason, “Fine,” Dick stated after a long moment of silence between him and Jason, “I’ll just paint a picture in your head.”

“I’d rather you shut the fuck up.”

He felt the playful fingertips brush softly over his lower abdomen as Dick lifted his shirt, continuing to speak, regardless of Jason’s harsh words.

“If you weren’t here,” Dick paused, pondering, “I would probably be exactly where you are, but I would already haven taken every single piece of clothing off of my body.” He hummed, and pushed Jason’s shirt up further, making the younger man twist and jolt in surprise as he rested his head down, feeling the tightness of Jason's muscles beneath his head and neck, “I know you probably would have left me a couple of angry voicemails for leaving you back in Gotham when you could’ve come with me, so I’d probably be listening to those, and thinking about how angry you sound, and the way I let you fuck me when you’re angry.”

“God, Dick, please shut up.” Jason breathed out smoothly, yielding the whine that nearly accompanied his words, feeling the softness of Dick’s thick black hair constantly moving over his exposed abdomen.

“No,” Dick insisted, and continued, “I’d probably be getting myself off. But eventually I’d try to start fucking myself the way you would, even if it hurts. I know you like it when I’m in pain – the way I look at you and beg you to stop without saying a word, because I know you won’t.”

“Stop.” Jason pleaded, wincing as a very clear picture of the exact look Dick was describing fabricated in his mind, causing the heat in his groin to bundle and tingle, and then ache. It was extremely infuriating, not being able to touch himself, and knowing that Dick would continue to neglect him.

When Dick sat over his hips with his strong thighs, Jason attempted to turn his head away, until he felt Dick’s fingers closing into the collar of his tee-shirt, only to momentarily rip it open, exposing his tense abdomen and chest to the warmly lit room.

Finally Jason looked up to Dick sitting over him, resting his forehead against his bicep that was beginning to tingle from the numbness there. Dick pushed open his shirt further, leaning down to kiss the very center of his chest, and linger there to feel Jason’s heart beating against his lips.

Dick’s long fingers opened over Jason’s body, taking in his waist between the expanse of his thumb and palms. Pressure pushed down into Jason as Dick settled between his thighs, and leaned down to his elbows. His breath moved along Jason’s skin, catching on the coarse trail of hair that started at his navel, where Dick’s lips were nearly pressed down.

This was a test in patience and gratitude, the slow and very thorough kisses and stroking of Dick’s hands told Jason this much. The feeling in his hands was nearly completely gone, but now he couldn’t pay much attention to anything aside from the feeling of wandering hands and wet kisses reaching from each area of his stomach to the other.

“Dick,” Jason whispered, not quite pleading, but enough to earn an upward gaze, “Can you untie me? I promise I won’t do anything unless you tell me to.”


	3. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter, maybe the smuttiest chapter, but it's still early on, so we'll see about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off with the last chapter.

Before Jason was even done trying to convince Dick, the length of his arms and body were reaching over Jason to undo the knot work around his thin wrists.

The desperate touches and grasps that Dick received from Jason didn’t surprise him, nor did he push his arms away when he worried that untying Jason might have ruined everything.

“I’ll tell you what,” Dick started smoothly, letting Jason push his fingers into the thick, dark locks of hair starting to close around his face as he leaned down, “I’m going to keep your hands free for a while, but I’m going to tie you up again. Not the way I just had you, but different. Okay?”

Jason only nodded, his touch easing over Dick as if he was worried about screwing it up and being restrained again because he was being too forward. Next he felt Dick’s hair fall loose from his fingers, and over his face when he leaned in further to press their lips together.

“Bruce said I need to teach you to behave.” Whispered Dick, who had only just barely drew his head back to look into Jason’s icy blue eyes, and take in the alertness in them.

Jason was usually quick to respond to any accusations, but to Dick’s surprise, he lied beneath him, silent and still, waiting. Only a fleeting pair of fingertips on his sharp jawline could be felt as Jason whispered, “So teach me.”

Grinning with a quiet laugh, Dick spoke warmly against his lips, “I am. Patience is the first step. But now that that’s over with...”

Jason’s wide eyes felt over Dick’s face, searching for some sort of sign as to what he was planning. When he leaned into Jason’s neck, the movement was slow and deliberate, continuing the pattern that he had started earlier, even when he began kissing the area where Jason’s pulse hammered against his pale flesh. The progression of what and where Dick was working over Jason’s body was slow, and never too aggressive, although in their intimacy that was what they had both grown accustom to. Jason loved being the one to pin Dick down first, and bite so hard into his bronzed skin that it would grow red and bruised while Dick tried to act as if he could take it. Jason was by no means a gentle, patient person. And he knew that Dick _could_ be gentle and patient, but really he didn’t want to.

“You’re doing so good,” Dick praised him, removing Jason from the hazy thoughts behind closed eyelids.

Jason was abnormally quiet, tonight. And oddly submissive. But it was not something Dick was going to question. Long fingers closed around the back of Dick’s biceps, and Jason pushed his chest up beneath him, with a quiet hum of approval when Dick closed his mouth over a sensitive area of skin.

Jason’s lips parted with a quiet exhale, closing his eyes and not quite having the willpower to watch Dick suck and lick at his nipple that budded with each tug. Dick’s lips grazed over warm skin, opening over the tightness of Jason’s chest, and biting firmly over the thickest area of his pecs. The tightness of his teeth over flesh almost felt piercing, though Jason only shut his eyes tighter.

For a long moment, Dick rested the weight of his body over Jason’s, sucking and biting at the skin of his chest, leaving most of the area various shades of red.

“Jason,” Dick breathed beneath his jaw, “what do you want me to do to you?”

Parting his lips again, and opening his eyes to take in the figure over him, taking in Dick’s face and the way his lips pouted slightly after he’d been using them a bit too much, Jason responded, “I want your lips around the head of my cock. And then I want you to swallow every inch of me that you can.”

He could feel that Dick was just as hard as he was, maybe harder when the older man shifted gently forward.

“And then I want to cum on your pretty face.” Jason spoke so low and smoothly when he spoke this way.

The perfect, white, sharp teeth were exposed when Dick laughed gently, “You think I’m pretty?”

“That’s what you gathered from what I just told you?” Jason whispered, breathing in Dick’s scent again as he crawled further up Jason’s body. With long fingers he felt over Jason’s perfect, now bruised chest, and finally kissed gently at Jason’s lips.

“What a dirty little mouth, Jason Peter Todd.” Dick exhaled, sounding astounded, trying to pretend to be taken aback, until he kissed the younger man harder, “Should I get Bruce back on the phone and tell him how much you’re cursing?”

“Yeah,” Jason sighed, pulling his face from the closeness of Dick before continuing, “Why don’t you tell him why you’re going to have trouble walking when you get home while you’re at it?”

A loud _tsk_ of disapproval and Dick was shaking his head, grinding himself into Jason’s inner thigh, up slightly and into the area just beside his thick, hard cock that pulsed with need at the motion, “None of that. That’s not the purpose of this – to let you do whatever you want. You _always_ do what you want. Now you’re going to do what I _tell_ you.”

Once again, Jason was silent. The dirty talk seemed to get the urge to talk all together out of his system, after a slight chill rippled over his body when Dick exhaled just beside his ear. Jason had done well without touching Dick. The want to do so was almost hard to ignore, but what he might earn for doing as Dick said, _behaving_ , made it easier.

“What do I get if I’m a good boy?” Jason asked, half sarcastically, narrowly staring  off into the room while Dick worked his lips up and over his neck.

“Release,” said Dick before licking up the center of Jason’s neck, practically drooling at the feeling of warm flesh beneath his tongue and the vibration of Jason’s groan.

Once again Jason hummed, curling his lips in and then biting the bottom one. Rolling his hips one time was enough to make Dick move off of him, and restrain his feet just quick enough that Jason couldn’t plead for him not to. To show some mercy. Jason _had_ to be able to move his legs. It was going to drive him crazy not being able to.

“You gonna tie down my hips? That’s the part of me that moved.” Jason pointed out to Dick sharply.

“Without the support of your legs, and mobility of your arms, there won’t be much hip movement.” Dick responded, closing one thigh just beside Jason’s face, nearly forcing his very visible erection against him when he tied up the younger man’s wrists again, this time with each wrist closer to the center of the headboard.  

Meanwhile Jason tried to recall whether this was different from before. But he felt it immediately, when Dick moved down on the bed, placed a firm hand over Jason’s cock, and murmured, “Give it a shot, Jay.”

If his legs were free, Jason would have been able to thrust up much more than a couple inches, and also kick the smirk off of Dick’s face when his inability to move much was made clear.

Two strong legs came over Jason the way they had before, closing around his waist. Dick’s ass rested on his abdomen, and although thrusting up would do very little, he wanted to.

“Are you ready for your next lesson?”

“There are stages?” Jason sighed heavily with a tight smile.

“Of course,” Dick scoffed, as if that was a stupid question, “the first one was patience.”

Watching Dick unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, Jason quietly asked, “What’s the next one?”

Reaching into his pants and the black boxer briefs he wore beneath, Dick pulled out his cock, stroking up the shaft slowly as he answered, “Tolerance.”

Suddenly Dick was leaning over him, his body moved slightly up on Jason, who could only stare down at the precome that had smudged over the head of Dick’s cock when he pulled himself out of his pants. Licking his lips somewhat obnoxiously, Jason whined softly behind his teeth.

Glancing up to Dick, Jason had that look on his face as if he _couldn’t_ tolerate this, and Dick had barely begun. The small snap that the bottle of lube made when Dick opened it made Jason look back down, and then up as Dick squeezed the smooth liquid into his palm.

After setting the bottle down on the nightstand, Dick settled his legs tightly beside Jason’s shoulders, moving as far up as possible, but still having the room to look down into Jason’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Jason whimpered while he watched Dick’s large hand twist and pull over his cock, curling over the head and then smoothing his hand back down to the base.

Now Dick had that look in his eye, that lust-heavy glossy look that Jason ached over. Knees cramping as he did it, Jason couldn’t help but move his hips up.

A few more curse words tumbled out of Jason’s lips before he was panting, and begging, “Dick, oh, God, _please_.”

“Please what, Jay?” he asked, all heavy breathing and smiling from ear to ear as the wet sound of friction against his cock became louder the faster he stroked himself.

Jason was thrusting up hopelessly, exhaling small sounds instead of words, the sounds that made Dick’s head fall back and an even wider smile cover his face over how desperate Jason sounded.

Suddenly Jason’s body started to go tight, tighter than it already had been and when it relaxed briefly, he breathed out against Dick’s inner thigh, “Fuck I don’t wanna cum…not yet.” The way he closed his eyes and the sharpness to his words made Dick realize that Jason was talking to himself.

A throaty laugh came from Dick as he continued to stare down at Jason’s face twisting, his teeth gnashing at the fabric of Dick’s pants as he tried not to open his eyes.

“Open up those pretty eyes, Jay.” He demanded breathlessly, “I wanna see your face when you cum.”

Jason was a mess, panting so heavily with moans in between every other exhale that Dick could feel the heat of his breath through the fabric he buried his face into.

“No…no…” Jason pleaded when Dick’s other hand finally closed at the front end of Jason’s scalp, tugging his head forward and telling him to open his eyes.

A deep red blossomed over Jason’s bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth repeatedly, chewing viciously at it, willing himself not to cum just yet. His vulnerable position right now was rare. It was even rarer for him to enjoy it. But there was something about having Dick’s thighs clamping his arms shut, and his cock, leaking with precome, in his fingers that occasionally grazed Jason’s face that made Jason’s nerves light up, and the aching between his legs feeling so much sweeter than it ever had just before his body tightened once more and his hips jolted up, moving Dick’s body just slightly. Jason yelled when he finished, the sound straining just the way his hips did when his cock pulsated as he finished inside of his pants that now felt much too tight around his throbbing cock.

Just at the end of Jason’s completion, Dick arched over him, groaning almost as loudly, but rougher as he held Jason’s face in his left hand and finished over him, and then into his mouth when Jason opened it with a moan, sticking out his tongue and feeling the slight jolting movement every time more of Dick’s cum shot out.

Without a word, Jason licked at his lips and swallowed, humming quietly as Dick stared down at him, still breathing heavily.

“You needa clean up your mess. Who’s the one misbehaving now?” Jason teased with a sinister smile.

“The mess I made on your face?”

“And the one in my pants. I’m tied down, you’re going to have to do it.”

Instead of doing it just as messily as Jason had hoped for, Dick started up the shower, came back and untied him, and let him step into the steamy glass doors first. Dick followed him in, and smoothed lavender scented body wash over every inch of his body, kissing him softly every so often.

“How did I do?” Jason whispered against Dick’s lips.

Smiling into Jason’s words, Dick responded, “Good…but there’s more tomorrow. If we didn’t have work to do in an hour I would continue tonight.”


End file.
